I won't say I'm in love
by help.me.through.this
Summary: Valentine's Day hiccstrid one shot. Heather and Ruffnut try to get Astrid to admit she's in love with Hiccup but apparently that's easier said then done.


**_Hiccstrid one shot based during race to the edge, especially for Valentine's Day, using the lyrics from Disney's Hercules I won't say I'm in love, I don't own the race to the edge series or the characters etc. I don't own Disney or the song either. This is just an idea I felt like writing out. Happy reading!_**

Heather was back on dragons' edge re-supplying and relaxing before heading out again on one of her secretive missions and was taking a walk with Astrid through the woods surrounding the base, engaging in some 'girl talk.'

"So you're honestly telling me that there has been no progress whatsoever between you and Hiccup?" Heather queried Astrid.

Astrid's face began turning monstrous nightmare red knowing exactly what Heather was getting at, "What are you talking about 'progress'?" she asked trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Astrid," said Heather stopping and turning to face her, "after Hiccup trained Toothless and they killed the red death, there was such an advance in your relationship then nothing much has happened after that."

Astrid was saved from answering the awkward question when both warriors were distracted by a rustling in one of the trees; both Heather and Astrid had their axes at the ready, poised to fight whoever was brave enough to attempt to ambush them. Ruffnut's upper body then fell from the tree upside down, hanging off a branch from her legs and she said, "Yea I mean you were a real jerk to Hiccup before he became the 'Pride of Berk' what's with that Astrid?"

Heather and Astrid relaxed when they saw that there was no threat, "Ruffnut?" Astrid and Heather asked simultaneously.

"What are you doing the whole way out here?" asked Astrid.

"I'm a girl, I don't see why I can't join in with girl talk," replied Ruffnut, after finishing her sentence she fell face first to the ground with a loud thud, once she picked herself up she began stomping over to where Heather and Astrid stood, "quit trying to avoid the question Astrid."

Ruffnut and Heather turned to face Astrid, putting her on the spot; her face returning to the colour of a monstrous nightmare just set itself on fire. Astrid let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes I know I was maybe a bit harsh on Hiccup back when we were kids and I've got the prize for rotten judgement to prove it," Astrid looked up dreamily, "but then he showed me Toothless, and Hiccup was just so determined to look after him no matter what the cost and…" she trailed off.

"You fell in love with him!" Heather finished Astrid's sentence sarcastically as Ruffnut sniggered.

Astrid with her face beetroot red turned away from the other girls with her arms folded, "guys aren't worth that much aggravation. Besides I've tried… getting closer to him, so been there and done that."

Heather and Ruffnut laughed before Ruffnut said, "Who do you think you're kiddin' Astrid? Everyone can see that Hiccup's your whole world the way you're constantly hanging out together."

"You act like you're in heaven when you're together," commented Heather matter-of-factually, "there's no point trying to hide it." Ruffnut and Heather walked closer to Astrid who was still facing the opposite direction looking down at her feet, Heather and Ruffnut both spoke at the same time, "We can see right through you."

Astrid's head shot up when they said this but quickly regained her composure and subconsciously found herself tilting her head to the right to glance at Hiccup's hut peaking above the treeline.

"See, there's no way you can conceal the way you're feeling," Heather gently forced Astrid to turn around so that they were all facing each other, "you're thinking about him right now aren't you?" Heather asked gently.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak but Ruffnut got there before she could put together a coherent sentence, "Just say it Astrid; 'I'm. In love. With Hiccup.' It's really easy."

Astrid began backing away again waving her hands frantically in front of her, "No chance, no way, I can't say it."

Heather let out an exasperated sigh, "You swoon…"

"You sigh…" followed Ruffnut.

"So why do you keep on denying it?" Heather asked with both hands on her hips, staring Astrid down.

"Because its way to cliché, the unassuming, heroic dragon rider saves the day and gets the girl," replied Astrid making sarcastic gestures as she spoke. Astrid let out another sigh walking towards and past Heather and Ruffnut, "There's me thinking my heart had learnt its lesson, sure when you're little kids crushing on each other its fun and all but," Astrid threw her axe at a tree hitting it square on target letting out an angry yell as she threw it, Astrid walked over to rescue the tree from its attacker and Heather and Ruffnut followed, Astrid yanked her axe from the trunk and spun around, " I need to get a grip, I'm not going to be one of those girls who cry their heart out over some boy." Astrid fell back against the tree and slid down the trunk to bury her head between her knees.

Heather and Ruffnut came walking over to Astrid's slumped figure towering over her Heather spoke, "all this denial isn't going to convince either yourself or us Astrid, we all know that you're not some soft girly girl who's going to cry their heart out over some guy, and we all know exactly how you're feeling about Hiccup who, might I add is not just 'some guy' especially not to you." Astrid remained perfectly still until Heather added the last part of her lecture when she lifted her head to place her chin on her forearm.

Heather continued, "No one's buying this façade Astrid, your heart hits the ceiling when he smiles at you!"

"You're always telling Tuffnut and I how we should be acting like adults, maybe it's you who needs to grow-up and own up to your feelings Astrid," gruffly stated Ruffnut, arms folded with no hint of remorse on her face or in her tone, this caught Astrid's attention and she sat up to look Ruffnut in the face and with just as much stubbornness stated, "I won't say it," Astrid stood up and began walking away when Heather said, "You said 'won't' that time."

Astrid turned to face Heather again, "whatever, can't, won't they mean the same thing!"

"No they don't, 'can't' means that you are incapable of saying it, and 'won't' means that you are just being stubborn by refusing to say it, so just give it up Astrid!" Heather stated with arms folded. The group then heard the sound of a night furry's wings when Hiccup landed just behind them, "there you guys are I need you to meet us in the clubhouse, I think he might have a lead on Dagur." Lucky for Astrid Hiccup did not see Heather and Ruffnut standing behind him winking at Astrid and pointing at Hiccup however, this made Astrid's face return to the colour of hot gronkle lava with a look of embarrassment on her face which did not go unnoticed by Hiccup, "hey Astrid are you okay? Your face is bright red, everything alright?" Hiccup asked taking a glance over his shoulder to see Heather and Ruffnut giving him a thumbs up before turning his attention back to Astrid, he walked toward her, and placed the back of his right hand against Astrid left cheek, "You're not coming down with something are you? Your burning up," Hiccup asked with clear concern in his voice however, the contact only made Astrid flush even more especially given that Heather and Ruffnut were standing behind Hiccup making hearts with their hands with Toothless looking suspiciously between the two girls and Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid eventually found her voice and spluttered, "nope, I'm good never been better, why would you think something was wrong I was just uh, training, yea I've been training a lot that's probably why your hot, I mean why I'm hot! I mean probably why I'm burning up…" Astrid looked past Hiccup to see Toothless turn his head to the side and Heather and Ruffnut both face palm.

Regaining herself Astrid pushed Hiccup towards Toothless and as he was mounting said, "so we will meet you at the clubhouse, we're just gonna finish off our training then we will be right over," Astrid smiled.

"Alright, but Astrid, don't push yourself too hard, you know I worry about you." Said Hiccup voice full of concern as he and Toothless took off in the direction of the clubhouse. Astrid turned to face Heather and Ruffnut again a grin plastered to her face.

"Point proven, check out that grin you are totally in love with him!" exclaimed Heather.

"I told you the scene won't play; I am not going to say it." Astrid turned her back again crossing her arms and staring off in the direction in which Hiccup and Toothless flew.

"You were doing flips when he touched you just then!" exclaimed Ruffnut.

Heather walked in front of Astrid and placed her hands on each of Astrid's arms, "read our lips Astrid, you're in love."

Astrid shook Heather's hands off her, "Your way off base Heather! I won't say it!"

Ruffnut walked to stand beside Heather, "there's no point Heather she's too proud to say it."

Heather placed her hand on Astrid's shoulder and gently said, "It's okay to be in love you know."

Astrid let out a loud groan and said, "get off my case I'm not going to say it!" before taking off in a jog towards dragons' edge leaving Heather and Ruffnut to follow slowly behind.

Once Astrid reached the edge of the woods she stopped and slouched back against a tree watching as the other dragon riders including Hiccup entered the clubhouse, Astrid lay her head back against the trunk of the tree and whispered, "at least out loud I won't' say that," she stopped to sigh dreamily, "I'm in love." Completely unaware of Heather and Ruffnut hiding behind the tree giving each other knowing smiles and a high five.

 ** _Thank you for reading my Hiccstrid Valentine's Day story! It would mean a lot if you could leave a review and helpful criticism is always welcome. Wishing you all a happy Valentine's Day!_**


End file.
